The popularity of radiophones has been rapidly increasing during the last ten years. At the same time a belief of potential health hazards related to non-ionizing radiation has been increasing. The power radiated by a radiophone is relatively low, typically few hundred milliwats. On the other hand the antenna means of radiophones are few centimeters from the brain, the hearing organs and the organ of equilibrium. Although a direct heating effect could be left without further consideration it has been suggested that modulated radio frequency radiation induces changes in the electrical status i.e. in the ion balance of nerve cells. A continuous localized exposure to radio frequency irradiation has been suggested to weaken myelin sheets of cells and to eventually lead to an impairment of hearing capability, vertigo, etc. It has been suggested that radio frequency irradiation may stimulate extra growth among supportive cells in the nerve system, which in the worst case it has been suggested could lead to a development of malignant tumor e.g. glioma from supportive cells. Although the consequences described above have not been scientifically verified, the uncertainty has some effects e.g. by reducing the speed of growth of the market of radiophones.